1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus in which two detection units can be operated using a single operation member, and desired data can be selected from among a plurality of pieces of data displayed on a display unit on the basis of an output obtained from each of the detection units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-52424 discloses a control dial for controlling a reproduction operation performed by an optical disc reproduction apparatus.
The disclosed control dial includes a jog dial and a shuttle dial. The job dial is used to accurately search for a target position from which recorded information will be reproduced and the shuttle dial is used to rapidly reach the vicinity of the target position that is being searched for. The jog dial and the shuttle dial are coaxially arranged, and the shuttle dial is disposed around the periphery of the jog dial.
The target position from which recorded information will be reproduced is accurately set using the control dial in accordance with the following operational procedure.
First (step 1) an outer peripheral surface of the shuttle dial is held with a plurality of fingers and the shuttle dial is rotated so as to search for a position approximate to a target position from which recorded information will be reproduced.
Second (step 2) a forefinger is placed in a depression on the jog dial and the jog dial is rotated so as to reach the vicinity of the target position that is being searched for.
Third (step 3) a hand is placed on a control panel in the vicinity of the jog dial so as to stop the motion, and the forefinger is placed at a peripheral edge portion on the upper surface of the jog dial and the jog dial is moved up and down so as to accurately set the target position.
In the control dial disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-52424, in order to search for desired information from large amounts of information recorded on a HDD (Hard Disk Drive), first, the shuttle dial is used to search for a position approximate to the position of the desired information. Subsequently, the jog dial is used to accurately search for the position of the desired information.
In this case, to switch between the dials, a user has to remove their fingers from the shuttle dial to place a finger on the jog dial. Thus, the dial operation becomes complicated and difficult, especially when the control dial is used on an on-vehicle apparatus.
It is desirable to provide an input apparatus allowing a user to perform a rough retrieval operation on a data set-by-data set basis, and a data selection operation on a data-by-data basis, by operating a single operation member that does not require a user to reposition their hand.